bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Games
Various guessing game|guessing, outdoor recreation, tabletop game|tabletop, pen-and-paper, roleplaying game|roleplaying, collectible card game|collectible/trading card, and video games have been featured on The Big Bang Theory. According to Sheldon's schedule, Wednesday is "Halo Night""The Dumpling Paradox" (1-7) and Friday is "The Hofstadter Isotope" (2-20) Raj also holds Scavenger Hunts and Murder Mystery Nights. * Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock"The Lizard-Spock Expansion" (S2E09) and "The Rothman Disintegration" (S5E17) * Free throw|Basketball free throwing"The Rothman Disintegration" (5-17) * Bowling"The Wheaton Recurrence" (3-19) * Guessing games"The Euclid Alternative" (2-5), Sheldon tries to play a chemical element naming game with Penny while she drives him to work"The Vegas Renormalization" (2-21), Penny plays Twenty Questions with Sheldon"The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (4-2), during a commute with Leonard, Sheldon (as "Shelbot") asks him how many sphincters he can name in the human body"The Love Car Displacement" (4-13), during a road trip, in the lead car they play the chemical element game"The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" (5-3), Sheldon creates a guessing game where he asks the question: "This four letter word describes either a printer's type size OR a compulsion to eat dirt * Kite fighting"The Cornhusker Vortex" (3-2) * Paintball"The Cushion Saturation" (2-16)"The Skank Reflex Analysis" (5-1) * Singing games"The Stars Nearest To Me" is a song Sheldon makes up when walking down the apartment building's stairs in "The Desperation Emanation" (4-5) * Trestling"The Peanut Reaction" (1-16) * Twister"The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (5-10) * Emily or Cinnamon Card/board/tabletop games * S01E01] dart board (on back of the front door), which is never seen used in the show because, as Leonard later explains in "The Itchy Brain Simulation" (S07E08), they had played dart once (obviously off the screen), and Leonard broke the window that is opposite to the door. * S01E01] Rubik's cube by Hasbro , total of 3 appear on the shelves behind the couch * S01E03] Jenga[21][22] * S01E11] Star Trek 3-D Chess "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" (1-11)"The Launch Acceleration" (5-23) ** Federation Standard Tri-D Chess Rules (paperback) * S02E14] Talisman: The Magical Quest Game [15][26][27][28] * Optical laser chess set. ** Seen on a table at the edge of the alcove. This set of red and blue on a metallic board is a one of a kind piece that came from Tommaso Baldacchini at Newport Corp. (a laser and optics company near Burbank, CA). For more info, see this article from Central Science. It is intended to be played with actual lasers, so don't anticipate finding these for sale to the public. * S02E07] KlingonBoggle'' [23][24] ** Big Boggle ** Klingon Dictionary * S03E13] Dungeons and Dragons "The Bozeman Reaction" (3-13)"The Wiggly Finger Catalyst" (5-4) * S06E10] Pictionary "The Re-Entry Minimization" (6-4) * S05E13] The Settlers of Catan"The Recombination Hypothesis" (5-13) * S06E10] Ticket to Ride "The Fish Guts Displacement" (6-10) * S08E13] Ticket to Ride and Forbidden Island * S07E17 Risk Video Gaming Platforms *In S03E13, Sheldon lists their gaming platforms stolen during a break-in, including: ::* PlayStation ::* PlayStation II ::* PlayStation III ::* X-Box ::* X-Box 360 ::* Classic Nintendo (also called, NES) ::* Super Nintendo (also called, SNES) ::* Nintendo 64 ::* Wii *In other episodes, these are mentioned or seen: **Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) **Super NES **Nintendo GameCube **PlayStation portable (taken away by Ramona in "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem") **Razer Orca Pro Gaming Headset (usually hanging on the Apple iMac monitor on the desk near the rear window **Xbox ONE (Howard mentions playing Assasins Creed on Xbox ONE) Video games {in alphabetical order} * S02E03] Age of Conan "The Barbarian Sublimation" (2-3) * S06E16] Assassin's Creed "The Tangible Affection Proof" (6-16) * S05E08] Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer "The Isolation Permutation" (5-8) * S01E08] City of Heroes * S01E01] Clone Wars X-Box 360 * S01E02] Dance Dance Revolution X-Box 360 * S01E07] Halo 3 (a Master Chief helmet is on the table by the alcove) [[The Dumpling Paradox [1]] * S07E20] Killer Instinct (2013) "The Relationship Diremption (7-20) * S06E06] Kinect Star Wars ("Galactic Dance-off")"The Extract Obliteration" (6-6) * S03E10] Mario Kart for Wii "The Gorilla Experiment" (3-10) * S05E12] Red Dead Redemption "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" (5-12)Red Dead Redemption played on The Big Bang Theory, RockstarWatch, January 13, 2012 * S02E15] Rock Band 3 (X-Box 360) ** Rock Band 3 Wireless Pro Drums and Cymbals ** Rock Band 3 Fender Stratocaster guitar controller * S06E18] Soulcalibur IV "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (6-18) * S05E19] Star Wars: The Old Republic "The Weekend Vortex" (5-19) * S02E02] Super Mario 64 "The Codpiece Topology" (2-2) (Sheldon's favorite childhood video game) * S04E09] Wii Play "The Boyfriend Complexity" (4-9) * S02E11] Wii Sports bowling "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis" (2-11) * S01E15] Wii Sports boxing (Punch Out) [44] * S04E20] Wii Sports Resort archery "The Herb Garden Germination" (4-20) * S06E06] Words with Friends "The Extract Obliteration" (6-6) * S01E03] World of WarCraft "The Hot Troll Deviation" (4-4)"The Zarnecki Incursion" (4-19) * S02E20] Zork Posters of Lineage II and Mirror's Edge were in Howard's bedroom before he moved in with Bernadette. A copy of Lineage II can often be seen on the table in front of the alcove (next to the Halo 3 helmet in many episodes). In "The Bozeman Reaction", Sheldon and Leonard's apartment was burglarized and Sheldon reported to the police officer that their various video game consoles and many video games were among the items stolen. Fictional games * ''Counterfactuals * Mystic Warlords of Ka'a"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (3-5)"The Justice League Recombination" (4-11)"The Engagement Reaction" (4-23)"The Decoupling Fluctuation" (6-2) (which became a reality in 2011)"Big Bang Theory" Fake Game Turns Real, Chris Marlow, Digital Media Wire, September 23, 2011 * Physics Mad Libs"The Vacation Solution" (5-16) * Research Lab"The Guitarist Amplification" (3-7) * Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess"The Work Song Nanocluster" (2-18) * Three-Person Chess"The Wildebeest Implementation" (4-22) Though it does exist in another form. * Chutes and Lawyers, Sheldon's invention. References Category:Games Category:Nerd Culture Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Geek Culture